Vampires
by varion
Summary: Yami is an outlaw in both the demon world and human world. With the help of his two friends can he prove he is good enough and get revenge for his brother's death?


Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, thet beongs to Kauki Takahashi or the Vampanese mentioned in the story, they belong to Darren Shan. So please don't sue. Also the ability Yami has which lets him move exceptionally fast called fliting also belongs to Darren Shan. So to him and any of his fans I mean no harm in borrowing that term. If you have a problem with it then you can flame my story or get lost.

_"No," whispered the young vampire. He was kneeling, holding his brother's dying, bloody form. The blonde bangs of his tri-coloured hair obscured part of his face, but the moon lit the tears forming in his eyes._

_"No, you've got to live Bakura," he cried quieter that before._

_"I...I...I'm...sorry," whispered Bakura. Pain gripped his every word. "I'm sorry, Yami."_

_"Come on Bakura, you've gotta live. Remember, we both promised we'ed go to America just to egg Kaiba's house." Tears were now streaming down Yami's face._

_"I... remember." Bakura slowly raised his hand and ran his fingers along his brother's face, wiping away the tears. Bakura's eyes closed and his hand dropped as his last breath escaped him._

_"No, no," yelled Yami, throwing his head back and howling at the moon. "Bakura!"_

2040 - Domino City

Yami awoke with a start. The dreams of what happened five years before still plagued his tortured mind. He stood and walked around his room. It was fairly small, with a small bed in the corner, with a couple of ragged sheets, the windows had heavy iron bars that let in a lot of sunlight. One thing vampires hate.

"Why?" Yami asked himself before sinking to the ground, weeping like a little girl who had just watch The Ring. Yami had ended up in thhe Mental Institution because he hunted one of the five great clans-HUMANS! He had broken many, if not all of the Vampiric Laws just to find Bakura's killers. Off to the distance of the other cells, Yami could hear the sound of a rod running across the iron bars.

"'bout time."

As soon as the door to his cell was unlocked Yami flitted down to the mess hall to get his grub. He sped past everyone in the line, scabbed the tray from the guy up front and went to sit at the table with his friends. Yami had only two friends in the entire Institution - Caitlin, who was refered to as Caity and Michael, who was known as Mini Man or Mike.

"Hiya Yami, you look like you've been attacked by the butt monkeys of doom," greeted Mini Man. Michael was small for his age, with bright blonde hair and blue eyes. Caitlin on the other hand was tall with long light brown hair and blue eyes.

"Now I seriously know why you ended up here," Yami replied sitting down.

"No need to be hypocritical," said Caity tossing back her hair. "We're all in here for the same reason!" That was true. Caity and Mike were in the nut house because they helped Yami in his hunting days. They had slaughtered people from all over the world, of different walks of life and different status. They were ordinary humans but they had exceptional skills in the art.

"Yami you look like you have been crying," said Caitlin in a sympathetic tone.

"Huh? Oh, yeah." Tears welled up in Yami's eyes threatening to spill over. "Same as always."

"'I think you should see a counsellor," suggested Mike.

"And what would they do about it!"' roared Yami, the unfed vampire within him taking control. "They can't fix it can they!"

"Be quite Yami!" hissed Caity. "You're making a scene." Indeed he was, as many people had turn to see what the commotion was about.

"I don't care!" With that Yami stormed from the hall to his room, stopping only to thrash anyone who got in his way

"I've got to get out of here," mumbled Yami once back in his room. "I've got to escape."

YAMI'S POV

That night, after careful plotting, planning and blackmailing I was ready to make my daring escape, and become one of the creatures of the night again. I had thought carefully about this and nothing could go wrong. Using the hair pin I had scabbed from one of the nut house workers who had atempted to calm me down, silly bastard won't be doing that again, I picked the lock to the door of my room. Once done, I searched for any signs of life, then flited as fast as I could to freedom. But I rammed into none other than Michael, who strangely enough had been thinking along the same lines as I had been, while singing a nonsence song that evadently had no meaning.

"Whatcha doing out here?" quiered Michael, picking himself of the ground.

"Nothing."

"You lick your mum."

"My mum has been dead for 20 years Michael."

"Then you lick your dad."

"He's been dead for 18."

"Oh, man!"

"Does Caitlin know about this?"

"I donno, do I?"

"Let's go find her." We went to go find Caitlin's room, which was pretty eazy because she had insisted on putting flowers up on the door, which was a "dead" give away.

"Caity! Caity, are you wake in there?" yelled Michael, knocking on the door.

"Oh, come on! It's only 12pm," came the sleepy reply.

"We know," I grinned.

"Well you can't enter without my premission." That was an old joke between us. Legend said vampires couldn't enter houses or rooms univited. But legend is just a legend. We can enter places uninvited. We drink blood using fangs, so why can't we enter places? Carefully I picked the lock to Caitlin's door and let her out.

"Where we going?" she asked almost at once.

"Out of here," Michael and I replied in unison. We had a freaky habit of doing that. When we think of the same thing and both act upon it, we end up speaking in unison. It's very annoying but very handy.

"Hay, you guys remember when we made those stupid social workers think we were possesed by demons?"

"Yeah. That was so funny," laughed Caitlin.

"I'll s..." Michael started, but I stopped him in mid sentence.

"Shhhhh!" I hissed. Straining my ears, I listened for the faint signs of noise. Off to my right was the sound of the fat guy snoring, to my right... footsteps. Not just that, the sound of someone cursing.

"Oh the things I'm gonna to too those kids when I find them!"

"I sure you mind can think up something."

"Fuck!" I cursed.

"What is it?" said Caitlin and Michael.

"We've been found out!"

"Let's get the fuck out of here!"

"Get on," I said, kneeling so they could both get on my back. They quickly clambered on, and I flited as fast as I could. This was worst than that Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets! Far worse. Right now I would prefer a gigantic snake with killer eyes and fangs chasing after me.

"Can't you slow down alittle?" pleaded Caitlin.

"And get caught? Nah ah!" I gasped. My strength was deteriorating from lack of blood. I hadn't fed in months. Bakura taught me how to live with out blood for a while but that was for two weeks, not two months! Seriously if I don't get blood soon I'll go crazy! Ahead of me was the mess hall, past that was the registration desk.

"Hay Michael, Caitlin? Think you two can fight if I get you some weapons?" I asked, still gasping for breath.

"Umm... Ok!" said Caitlin.

"Wooooooo!" Screeched Michael. With that I can to a hurtling stop. There was a broom cupboard near by. I knew this from my previous atempts to escape. Rushing to the cupboard I got the broom that was in there and snapped it in half. Michael took one half, Caitlin got the other.

"Isn't this cute," laughed one of the security guards when they caught up with us. "They think they stand a chance against us." All the guards roared with laughter. Stupid pricks!

"Be careful," I whispered to Caitlin and Michael, but Michael had all ready gone to attack. He struck the guard on the far right sending him flying a couple of metres. Caitlin took out a guard on the far left, so I guess that leaves me with the rest. Woohoo! Unleashing the vampire within me, I went after the guys in the middle. Tackling one to the ground, I heard a snap. Oh no!

"Michael! Caitlin!" I yelled worriedly.

"Don't worry, we're ok," replied Michael. Thank Ra. I looked dowm at the guard beneath me, and saw blood. Instantly I lower my fangs and struck them into the soft flesh of the guard's neck. The guard started to kick and scream, but that only made me bite down harder. His blood flowed into my mouth, quenching the thirst that had brewed for the last couple of months.

MICHAEL'S POV

Fighting these guards is fun. It reminds me of the time I ganked Matt for stabbing me in the ribs and for being a down right asshole. With each guard we brought down, we were getting closer to freedom.

"You should fight someone your own size, spack-chan," said the guard I was currently wresting.

"Face your up shut!" I replied getting the stick I had and literaly shoving it down his throut. Blood spewed every where. I turned around in time to see Caity whack some guy between the legs in the twins. My that'll hurt come morning! Hehehe! Yami sped past me with blood dripping from his mouth and an evil look in his eyes. At least he's happy! I guess no blood for two months can do strange things to a vampire. Turning I knocked out the guard standing behind me straight into Yami, who imediantly sunk his fangs into the chic's neck. Blood oozed every where, and Yami's eyes glinted evilly like a vampaneze who had found it's prey.  
Gross! After draining the guard of her blood he threw her body across the room.

"Get on!" he ordered, grabbing Caity by the back of her shirt. Not wanting to piss off a hungry vampire, we obeyed and jumped onto his back. With that we flitted with a new found speed to freedom! Wooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo hoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!

Varion: Caitlin, Micheal and Matt are based on real living ir breathing people. And Matt did get gang bashed by Mikey and his friends for stabbing him in the ribs. But don't worry there was no blood. The sizzors didn't pierce Mike's skin.

Bakura: I want to be alive in this story!

Varion: No! To Caitlin and Micheal, thankyou for letting me use you guys as characters in my story. I know I asked you last year, so here's the story. Bye all. There will be more chapters when I get arond ot writing them.


End file.
